Many people own large animals such as horses, sheep, and cows for recreational use and for income. These animals need to be fenced in. One widely used method of fencing in livestock and other large animals includes use of a tube gate for ingress an egress of the animals. Constructed of metal tubes, a tube gate is frequently used for its strength and durability. It is necessary to secure the tube gate in some fashion to prevent unintended release of the animals. In doing so, there is a need to a mechanism that keeps the gate shut and is easy to operate.
The following represents a list of known related art:
Reference:Issued to:Date of Issue:U.S. Pat. No. 315,978TurnerApr. 14, 1885U.S. Pat. No. 727,494ThompsonMay 5, 1903U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,869GilstDec. 4, 1979U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,238MintzAug. 18, 1987U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,621Taylor et al.Dec. 31, 1991U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,450WinterJan. 4, 1994U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,612SchaefferJul. 30, 2002
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.